mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fedorian Empire
History The Fedorian Empire was founded after the fall of Taernnon the Great, also known as the Bastard King. During his 234 year reign in the 2nd Era the Bastard King spread his dominion over what is now the Fedorian Empire and the Non-aligned States. He has been characterized as both a tyrant and a mad man. Many claim his sociopathic reign was a result of the inbreeding of his parents who where mother and son, leaving him to be a bastard with a surly and taciturn temperament. He was known for having his enemies kidnapped in the middle of the night and hung from the ramparts of the his capital in what is now known as The Tower of Broken Worlds. The most notable of his exploits was The Crusade of the Shadow King. Where he marched an army from the Fallen Tower to Burgha Stronghold and razed it to the ground. Through his crusade he enslaved numerous tribes and brought them back to his dominion. His rule, like many others before and since, bred dissent to the point it finally reached rebellion. At this point a young elven hero appeared to stoke the flames of rebellion and give the people courage. Mionarfing became the face of the rebellion very quickly as he did what many dared not do, stood up and spoke out against Taernnon's rule. Sadly the hero of this tail doesn't survive the final battle. After managing to assemble a force of peasants, mercenaries and regular army deserters, the latter made up 75% of Mionarfing's army as the army was largely conscripted and treated poorly, they attacked Taernnon's citadel in the capital, sweeping through the city easily as the guards mostly just laid down their weapons and let them through. Once they assaulted the citadel itself however they began to encounter true resistance. The nobles, living on the backs of the common people trusted Taernnon to keep them in power and tried to protect him. These men were far more skilled than the greater portion of the army and in such tight confines, with no room to swarm them the rebel army paid dearly for every inch of ground they gained. Eventually, however their sheer numbers allowed them to push their way into the spire. Mionarfing led the assault into the spire, cutting his way through many of the nobles before being killed as he stepped past a doorway, the guard inside thrusting a halberd into his throat. After several hours the rabble finally made their way up to the top of the citadel and found that the Taernnon had become a lich in order to expand his life in order to rule forever. A young cat by the name Bosya was the one to battle and defeat the Bastard King. With the foul tyrant deposed the masses elevated Bosya to the position. Thankfully there were still several nobles who had not supported Taernnon's reign. These men helped him learn how to run the kingdom and taught his child how to properly rule. His line is still in power today with the current heir apparent being Princess Isabella. Category:Nations